My Missing Half
by The Surreal Reality
Summary: Ever since Princess Bubblegum became 18 again, Finn seems a little down and wants to give up love once and for all. But when a new face appears, will he rethink what'd he say and fall in love? Or still quit to do it?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! My first Adventure Time fanfic. Hope you enjoy. I don't own Adventure Time, everything belongs to Pendleton Ward.**

* * *

The sun peaks out on the horizon, just between the two hills in the distance. It causes a significant mixture of orange, red and yellow sunshine to lighten up the land of Ooo. The seemingly endless landscape has been shined by the sun. The Candy Kingdom's residents are fully awake and immediately do their daily activities as usual. The Ice Kingdom is also in sight and you could almost see the Ice King planning on stealing princesses again. The Grass Lands are more greener now than at night. It seems like another perfect day. But there would be a sudden surprise for two people from different lands.

Inside of a tall tree fort, lies the last human boy that ever existed in the world. The boy has been in a deep sleep since last night after fighting off some monsters that's try to wreck havoc in the land of Ooo. It seems the human has wasted much of his energy afterwards, and he went to sleep as soon as they reach his port. Thanks to his trusty companion, a dog who has the ability to become huge and can stretch his legs as long as possible, they didn't have to waste more than 20 minutes to get back home.

Finn, the name of the boy who everyone knows, was still in a deep slumber. Snoring each second, tossing and turning in the bed. It seems nothing could wake him up, until the alarm clock rings and made an obnoxious sound. Finn groaned as he slammed the alarm clock to the ground. It smashed to pieces as it hits on impact. Finn once again groaned as he fluttered his eyes open. He rubs his eyes and blinked a couple of times. He zipped out the Eskimo-style sleeping bag and sat up while stretching his arms and let out a loud yawn.

He slowly got off of the bed and went to change his clothes. He went to the drawer and grabbed his usual light blue T-shirt, blue shorts, white socks and black shoes. Once he's done, he was about to go downstairs when he looks himself in a mirror. His messy, blonde hair that has been cut has began to regrow and now it falls to his shoulders. He sighed as he grabbed his hat and put it on. He looks at himself in the mirror before heading downstairs.

Once he walked to the kitchen, he saw his best close pal Jake sipping some coffee while reading the newspaper. Apparently that is strange, since Jake's a dog. But in the land of Ooo, everything seems a lot more odd and surreal. Jake peeks out of the newspaper and smiled once he saw his other pal already awake.

"Morning Finn," Jake said as he take another sip of the still warm coffee in his mug. Finn let out another yawn and replied, "Morning Jake." He went to the drawer and grabbed a mug, then he pour some coffee in it. He sat down on the table and began to nibble on a piece of bread that is on a plate at the middle of the table. When Finn looks up, he sees Jake looking at him like he's a stranger. Finn raise an eyebrow. "Uh, why are you looking at me like that, Jake?"

Jake shrugged. "Well, it looks like you're pretty beat up from yesterday." Now Finn remembered. They did fight some monsters all day yesterday. It did waste some energy left in his body but that doesn't mean he's too tired to go on adventures.

"Yeah maybe I was a bit pooped from yesterday. Not that I did pooped in my pants," Finn said as he chuckled of the thought of pooping in his pants. Jake smiled and went back to flipping and reading the newspaper. Finn took a sip of the coffee and began to think on something. Something that isn't right.

_Man, why do I feel down and not myself today_, Finn thought, _I'm usually not like this. I wonder why. Is it the fact that Princess Bubblegum is now 18 again? _Finn close his eyes shut and an aching feeling in his heart occurs. _No. Not this again. I'm not supposed to think about her this way. She's only a friend. I once have a crush on her. Until she became 18 again when Earl Lemongrab arrived. It's only a thing of the past. I should let go of it._

"Uh, dude. You okay?" Jake asked, feeling a little bit worried of Finn. Finn snapped out of his thoughts and look towards Jake. He didn't want his best pal to know what he was feeling now. "Who? Me? No, I'm okay. In fact, I feel awesome!" Finn said, pumping out his chest. Jake chuckled and continue reading. Finn's smile turn to a frown. He needs to be alone for a while. _Maybe I need some fresh air, _Finn thought. He got up and leave to the front door. Jake saw this and he questioned him. "Hey man. Where are you going?" Finn stopped on his tracks and turn to his best buddy. "Um, I need to have a morning walk. I want to smell the fresh air," he lied. Jake raised an eyebrow but replied, "Okay man. You sure you're alright? I could come with you if you want." Finn smiled, knowing that his pal won't leave him alone. "Nah man. I need to be alone. But thanks for the offer," Finn said as he walked to the front door, walked out.

He put his hands in the pockets of his shorts and began to walk. He sniffed the air and let out a sigh. It seems it's a beautiful day to take a walk. As Finn began to walk away from his fort, he sees butterflies flying around him. It brings a warm feeling to his whole body. He felt peace at last. The sweet aroma of the flowers, bees getting nectars from the flowers. It seems to calm him. This makes him daydream with his eyes closed. Wonderful yet surreal daydreams that seems so hard to believe it is all fake and it's the part of someone's mind.

Without notice, he tripped on a rock in front of him and began to fall. He opened his eyes and it was widened when he saw there's a long hill in front of him. He began to roll the hill with such speed while screaming in excitement and horror. He didn't where he was going but, it made him dizzy. He can't see who was in front of him but he could hear someone say, "Fi, watch out!" He didn't have time to think when suddenly he hit someone with great force, allowing the person to roll with him.

Finn reach the bottom and stopped rolling. But he didn't have time to breath when someone fall on top of him. He let out a scream and felt pain in his chest. The person coughed and couple of times. Then it said something with a voice. A female voice. "Hey! Watch where your going, you idio-" The female voice stopped her sentence and gasped. When Finn looked up at her, he couldn't believe what he's seeing either and also gasped.

The one in front of his face.

Is a _Human_.

* * *

**And that's the end of chapter 1. You guys might know who the female voice belongs to, right? Thanks for reading! Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! What's up? It's TSR, with another chapter. Finally! After months of not updating, I'm finally back with this story. I don't know why I didn't update for a long time, laziness maybe. But the important thing is that I'm back.**

**Okay enough with the chit chat, let us go with the story.**

* * *

'How could this be? Another human?', Finn thought as he stares surprisingly at the other human's eyes. Her eyes continues to stare at his. Mouth wide open, they are too shocked of what they're staring at. The two humans didn't know that they are in a awkward position. Their chest pressed on together, the human boy can feel her breasts on his chest. But he didn't blushed. He was too busy staring in awe of another human being. Alive.

They stayed in that positon, staring at each other's eyes. Until a voice interrupted their 'staring contest'.

"Fionna! Are you okay?" The feminime voice called out a name. The human girl turns her head to the side, and finally got up from Finn's body. He let out a sigh of relief, because the girl carried some weight. He took deep breaths, getting oxygen to his lungs. He looks up at the girl, who dusts her shirt from the dirt and grass.

"Yeah, I'm okay. It's just that-" Her sentence was cut off by an angry voice from a cat who seems to be shorter than her. Finn's eyes met the cat's. Anger is filled inside of him. He swallows the lump in his throat.

'Oh boy.'

"Listen up you moron. Next time, you should look where your going when you tripped. You don't want to mess with-" Her sentence was cut midsentence when a struck of realisation hit her. The cat eyed the human boy, suspiciously. Until she gasps in shock. She looks at the human girl, then at Finn. The cat turns her head back and forth on the two humans, loss of words.

"W-wait," she stutters. "You're... human..."

Finn shrugs, still down in the ground. "Yeah, I get that a lot. I guess everybody's too surprised seeing the last human alive in this world."

"Wait, you're the last human?"

Finn looked up at the girl that looks identical as her, but gender swapped. She wears identical light blue shirt and blue shorts , the same like his. She also wears a white hat, identical to Finn but has much longer ears than his. He could a piece of golden hair out of her hat, probably because her hair too big and long. She have her arms crossed her chest, her eyebrow tilted up.

"I thought I was the last human myself. Are you sure your human? You could be one of the those hybrids that look like humans but their not-"

"Yes, I am absolutely sure." Finn said, independently. But the girl still has her arms crossed. Her eyes furrowed.

"How can I be sure you're a human?" She said, walking towards Finn. She slowly circles around him, eyeing his body posture and movement. She do thinks he's a human, but she needs to be sure he is one. Even though he does look like one, she's not sure if he's real or just some shapeshifter who can shift into a human. Whatever Finn is, she needs proof.

He groans in annoyance, impatiently waiting for the girl to stop circling him like he's a serial killer and she's some detective who's job is to interogate him until he spils the beans out. "You don't believe me that I'm human? Fine, I'll show it to you then."

Finn's right hand reaches his bear hat and quickly pulls it from his head without hesitation. He could her a gasp from the cat, her hands on her mouth. He turns to the girl, who looks at him with a surprised look on her face. He grins. Finally, he's able to prove he's a human.

"It's.. It's..."

"Beautiful? I get that a lot." Finn said in a casual tone. The cat stared at his golden locks, she could see the reflection from the sunlight. His hair, the same as the other girl. His hair is long enough to touch his shoulders, but they weren't too long.

He puts his hat back on and crossed his arms on over his chest. "Now, do you believe?"

The cat nodded, still in a trance of seeing his beautiful golden hair. The girl went up front of him and grins.

"Well, it's nice to see I'm not the one who is my own kind. I'm Fionna." She said, revealing her name. She extends her hand out, wanting Finn to shake it as a sign of respect and greeting. He looks at her hand, and back at her. He smiled politely, and shook his hand with hers. For some odd reason, his heart skips a beat as he touched her soft hands,

"Finn. Hero of Ooo, and adventurer." Finn said, confidently. Fionna giggled, which made Finn frowned.

"What's so funny?" Finn said, unamused. Fionna smiled innocently.

"Nothing. It's just that, I hardly believe anything you said minus the adventurer." She said slyly.

"But I am a hero. If you don't believe me, it's not my problem." Finn said, still unamused.

Fionna rolled her eyes. "Fine, I believe you, now stop acting like an idiot."

"You're an idiot." Finn teased

"No, you." She teased back.

"No, you."

"You!"

"You!"

"You!"

There was a short pause, before Fionna snorted. And the two humans started laughing.

"So, do you wanna go to my house? I mean, just so you know where I live." Finn suggested after the laughter died down.

Fionna nodded and smiled. "Yeah, that sounds nice."

"C'mon, hop on my bacl. I'll get you there as quick as lightning." The cat said, as her body grow large just like Jake. The cat picked up the two humans with her paw and placed them on her back.

"Oh, and what's you're name darling?" The cat asks.

"Finn. And you?" He simply responded and asks back.

"I'm Cake. It's nice to meet you Finn." The cat said, revealing her name. She smiled. He gladly returned.

And for once in his life...

He doesn't feel alone.

* * *

**And that's chapter 2! Sorry if it's not really well written, it's because English isn't my first language. But thanks for reading. Leave a review, fav and follow if you guys enjoyed!**

**Ciaoo!**


End file.
